This invention relates generally to data modeling, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for reconstructing a data stream.
The ability to reconstruct data from an original data source is useful in a variety of applications and may assist in achieving various goals. Data reconstruction may be used on projects that involve data conversion, storage, or analysis. Data reconstruction may be useful in support of reverse engineering of a system, and may also enable the development of a model of a data consumer or producer to support system testing. Reconstructed data may be used to playback a data stream into a system for simulation purposes. Reconstructed data may also be used to supplement native data traffic on a networked system, or may assist in tilling gaps to replace missing data packets in a transmission.
In developing techniques to reconstruct data, accuracy in the reconstruction is important. An inaccurate reconstruction may appear as noise in the system, leading to poor system performance, while accurate data reconstruction may appear transparent to a consumer of the reconstructed data.
Although data capture, replay, storage, and conversion algorithms have been contemplated for various application specific solutions, such solutions fail to support a broad range of message types that may exist in a heterogeneous enterprise IT architecture. A heterogeneous enterprise IT architecture may contain a variety of computing systems, and employ multiple industry standard communication protocols. Furthermore, a heterogeneous enterprise IT architecture may be reconfigured dynamically, with components using a variety of communication protocols being added or removed from the system in an unpredictable manner. Application specific solutions for reconstructing data streams fail to meet the needs of a heterogeneous enterprise IT architecture in that they target only specific applications or protocols without providing robust support for multiple industry standard communication protocols.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for reconstructing a data stream using industry standard communication protocols.